


Gettin' with the Daily(Season 1)

by notdamama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthology, Gay, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Short Stories, Sibling Incest, Tags will be updated, m/m - Freeform, trying for dailies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdamama/pseuds/notdamama
Summary: Just some stuff I'm workin' on. Gonna try for some daily posts if I can. With everything goin' on, we all gotta find some way to keep our sanity.1) The Cottage(in progress) - mpreg, incest, siblings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1

I watched my brother and father haul wood in from the edge of the forest. Jacob’s skin shined in the midday sun and he was covered in hardworking muscles that seemed to writhe under his skin when he hefted the wood higher. I should be out there, as well, but until the girls were larger, I was Mother’s right hand. 

As such, when she needed me for anything, I was there. Of which, “Isaiah, stop your dawdlin’ and get back to it.” 

“Yes, Mother,” I muttered, returning to the washing I’d been tasked with. My mind, however, stayed with Jacob outside. I thought about what would happen later when we could be alone together again. The way his rough hands felt on my skin. 

His thick fingers inside of me. I covered my groan by splashing the water in the tub. Mother had moved further away from me to yell at the youngest ones, who'd been hitting each other with a stick.

My abdomen twisted in yet another cramp. The ache had been happening for the last couple weeks. When it stopped, there was a bloated pressure below my bellybutton. The only time it really felt better was being with Jacob. Even if we were just in the same room, I felt warmer.

"Are you going to finish those today?" Mother's shrill voice cut through me and straight across the clearing to where my father and brother were working. Jacob looked over with a positively wicked smile on his face and mine burned.

"Sorry, Mother," I said, eyes cast down.

She sighed. "It's the best I can expect, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. She wasn't expecting one anyway. Her two oldest were sons and that made her biggest complaint that she couldn't get any help that was worth it. Men just weren't good at this sort of thing.

"Go," she said, voice weary, "help the men, my little boy."

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't a little boy anymore. I wanted to tell her so many other things. Things that would condemn us to an eternity of misery and pain if anyone else discovered what we'd been doing. Not that God wasn't already judging us.

Even though...He'd given us so many blessings. Like the house in the woods. A cottage with no name. A cottage with no family living inside its walls. A cottage with no one to take care of it and yet, it hadn't fallen into despair when Jacob found it.

It was a perfect little play home for us. Among God's gifts was our parents' allowance to let us sleep in the cottage at night. The rest of our family had come so late and the children could be so unruly sometimes that out constant snapping at them was wearing on all of us.

So we had a place to call our own where we could be alone and away from prying eyes. Yes, God's gifts were many.

I reached my father just as his grip on the log he was carrying with Jacob faltered. Like a good son, I slipped my arms around it before it could go far. He grunted his gratitude at me and stepped aside. 

“Your mother finally gave up on you, did she?” He asked in his gruff voice. Years on the pipe had ground it down from what I remembered as a child.

I nodded, securing the log on my shoulder because of the difference in my and Jacob's heights. "For today. Where's this one going?"

"Out by the pigs," Jacob said, moving us forward. "Father wants to shore up that East side before the winds come in again."

“You going to finish it today?” I asked. 

Father looked up at the sky. “Not with the way the light’s hangin’. Get it over there now, eat some supper, and start in the mornin’.” 

“Sounds good. If Mother doesn’t need me.” 

We put the log down outside the pigs’ fence and went into the house for supper. A simple stew, but Mother knew how to make it taste like something amazing. By the dying Sun, we left on the path through the woods.


	2. Day 2

Only a few weeks back and I’m still not sure what Jacob had been doing when he found the cottage. Just that he’d been in the woods searching for something. All of a sudden, he was running out to grab my arm and drag me away from the remaining cow. The last year had been harder than most and my feet had turned to lead with pure fatigue and suffering. 

But Jacob was so  _ excited. _ I honestly hadn’t seen him like that since we were younger. Before the others got big enough to become a constant pain to everyone around them. His excitement infected me long before my first view on the cottage. 

Our homestead was perfect in its own ways and yet it still screamed out the human occupation of this land. Our father’s father had carved our home from the forest and the earth beneath it. Both of them had left the flat remains of trees to dot the land like scars. I always thought they looked like broken arms, reaching for the heights taken from them. Even though their ‘sacrifice’ built the only home I’d known, something about it was heartbreaking.

Jacob’s cottage was unlike our home in almost every way. For starters, it looked like it had risen straight from the same earth as the trees around it. There was barely any sign that any man had a hand in its construction or the design of it. 

To put it simply, the cottage was beautiful. My breath simply disappeared from my lungs every time we returned to it. Inside, there was even a simple bed, small enough that for us to share it, I often spent the night sleeping on top of my brother. 

Not that either of us would dare complain about the arrangements. Not with our little world belonging to us and no one else. 

I stopped as I always did when I finally saw it. Someone - or maybe no one at all - had planted a line of roses along the front curve of the cottage. They were beautiful and I’m positive they couldn’t have been there this morning.

When I’d stopped, Jacob stepped up behind me. He left not an inch of space between us. His hands ended up resting naturally on my flat stomach. I asked, “Did you do that?” 

Jacob pressed his lips to my neck and moaned some kind of answer into my skin. He then asked me, “You love their soft petals.”

“Perfect...agh…” I flinched as another cramp hit my abdomen. “Jacob…” 

“What is it?” As if he knew, Jacob slid his hands lower to massage the exact area the cramping came and went. 

“My stomach...” 

Jacob kissed my neck again. “I’m sorry.”

My face went warm. “I’m sure it’s not something you did.” 

“Still,” Jacob said, “I’d never want to hurt you. We can go easy tonight.”

“Easy? What’s that?” I asked both questions with a smile, turning to face him. 

Jacob tapped a kiss to my nose and nudged my head up so he could get at my mouth. “I guess we’ll figure it out. Like everything else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pr0n coming tomorrow, I promise. Short chappies because I like it and reality is positively insane right now. Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My name's Maeve, but I sell gay fiction on Amazon under the name Ember Kane. Go check it out if that's your thing. But you don't gotta. Had an account here before, but this year has made me really yearn for some new beginnings. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you come back for more. Stay safe, wash your fucking hands, and be considerate of others in the middle of this rough time. See you tomorrow.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Maeve
> 
> P. S. Stop hoarding all the goddamn toilet paper.


End file.
